


Panic!

by nashnasunaisuma



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance, Flash Fic, Friendship, M/M, OOC, Random & Short, a bit romance maybe, its up to you guys, maybe humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashnasunaisuma/pseuds/nashnasunaisuma
Summary: Seven bersedia memberikan Honey Buddha Chips pada Yoosung.Namun syarat dan ketentuan berlaku.





	Panic!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mine but the Mystic Messenger's characters are owned by Cheritz. 
> 
> Inspired by a prompt from Tumblr.

 

 

*

“Seven- _hyung_ , mana HBC buat aku?”  
  
“Jangan kira kau akan mendapatkannya secara gratis, _baby_ ~ kalahkan aku dulu dalam adu panco~”  
  
“Kok nyebelin gitu sih? hmpph!”  
  
“Awww Yoosung~ rajukkanmu memang imut tapi tetap saja itu tak akan mempengaruhiku~ tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, kau harus mendapatkannya dengan kekuatanmu sendiri.” Seven menaruh lengannya di atas meja, menantang Yoosung.  
  
“Hahhh baiklah.” Yoosung tidak punya pilihan lain, dia tak mau pulang ke apartemen dengan tangan hampa. Pasrah, ia ikut menaruh lengan di atas meja, lalu menautkannya dengan lengan Seven.

  
Tiga…

  
Dua…

  
Satu!

  
Keduanya mengeluarkan tenaga sekuat yang mereka miliki – tidak, hanya Yoosung yang tampak kepayahan sambil meringis, lengannya berusaha menjatuhkan lengan Seven, sedangkan Seven malah terlihat begitu santai, dengan lengan yang tetap berada pada tempatnya, tak tergoyahkan meski berusaha dijatuhkan oleh Yoosung.

  
“Hngggghhhh.”  
  
“Hahaha manis sekali Yoosung~ menyerahlah, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku.”  
  
“Tidak mau!”  
  
“Ya, teruslah berusaha~ meski hasilnya sudah ketahuan lolololol!” ejek Seven, bermain-main dengan kesulitan Yoosung.  
  
“Sialan, _Hyung_ menyebalkan!”  
  
“Sudah tiga menit berlalu Yoosung, kali ini giliranku.” Seven memperingatkan Yoosung akan batas waktu dan balik mengeratkan genggamannya pada Yoosung, perlahan lengan Yoosung bergeser karena kekuatan miliknya.

  
  
‘Ini terlalu mudah,’ pikir Seven.

  
  
Melihat lengannya yang hanya tinggal berjarak sekitar 2 cm dari atas meja membuat Yoosung merasakan kepanikan yang amat sangat. Otaknya dipaksa berpikir dalam ketergesaan.  
  
“Seven- _hyung_ , ada UFO di belakangmu!”  
  
“Oh _my boy_ ~ kau tidak akan bisa menipuku dengan cara itu.”

  
  
Rencana gagal.  
  
Keringat makin terlihat mengucur di dahi Yoosung, otaknya seakan mengajukan pilihan ‘ _initiate retreat?_ ’ seperti berada dalam _game._ Namun hatinya masih bersikeras tidak ingin kalah.  
  
“Seven!”  
  
“Ya? Ada apa Yoosung? Ingin menye—“

 

 

  
_Brak!_

 

 

  
Suara kursi yang terjatuh terdengar kemudian disusul dengan suara kecupan pelan.

 

  
Seven mengerjapkan mata begitu melihat wajah Yoosung tepat berada di hadapannya.

 

  
Tepat di hadapannya!

  
Dengan permukaan bibir mereka yang saling menempel.

  
Kejadian tersebut hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik karena secara kilat Yoosung langsung memundurkan wajahnya kembali, meninggalkan Seven yang masih membeku dalam posisinya.

 

  
“Dengan begini aku menang,” Yoosung memperlihatkan posisi lengan miliknya yang berhasil menjatuhkan lengan Seven hingga melekat pada meja, “iya, kan?”

  
Suara Yoosung terdengar begitu serius, sedikit memberi kesan intimidasi, seakan memaksa Seven untuk menyetujui kemenangannya tanpa ada pilihan lain. Sungguh kontras dengan wajahnya yang menampakkan seulas senyum.

  
  
Ah, ini ekspresi khas Yoosung saat ia berhasil memenangkan pertarungan LOLOL setelah membantai habis musuh secara gila-gilaan.

  
Seven merasa terpojok, ia meneguk air liurnya sambil mengangguk dua kali, mengiyakan.

 

Kadang Yoosung bisa berubah menyeramkan seperti ini.

Dan ia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Yoosung yang _ini_.

  
Begitu selesai mendapat konfirmasi atas kemenangannya, Yoosung segera menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan melepaskan genggaman tangan yang berhasil menjatuhkan tangan Seven. Ia menggarukkan kepala begitu menyadari bahwa kursi yang tadi didudukinya terjatuh.

  
“Loh? Tu-tunggu barusan apa yang sudah kulakukan?!” Yoosung tampak linglung sendiri.  
  
“…” Rona merah sedikit menghiasi wajah Seven yang masih terlihat _shock_.  
  
“Seven- _hyung_? Aku—aku….”  
  
“Kau menciumku, Yoosung.”  
  
“Ehhhh?!” Wajah Yoosung ikut memerah, sangat. “Bodoh, kenapa aku malah memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada _Hyung_ ….”  
  
“Aku tersinggung. Setelah kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku juga, lalu berkata seperti itu? Kejamnya dirimu, teganya Yoosung…," ucap Seven dengan nada mendramatisir sambil pura-pura menyeka air mata buayaーair mata imajinernya.  
  
“A-Aku, aku...." Yoosung tergagap, ekspresi kacau tergambar di wajah yang berusaha ia tutupi dengan tangan kirinya. "AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Seiring dengan teriakkan Yoosung, Seven merasakan angin melewati dirinya.  
  
Barusan itu Yoosung yang berlari melewatinya, mengambil tas kuliah di sofa yang tak jauh berada di belakangnya, lalu...

 

  
_Blam!_

 

  
Seven sedikit meringis mendengar suara pintu apartemennya yang dibanting Yoosung.

 

  
Pemuda itu berlari kabur meninggalkannya.

 

*


End file.
